Funding for AIDS research and training at the UW/FHCRC CFAR totals ~ $105M. OAR lists 142 HIV/AIDS awards from NIH in 2001 for -$87M (111 awards for $79,428,380 were "allowable") to the UW, FHCRC, SBRI and CHRMC (up from $9.1M in 1988 and $25.9M in 1997). Funding is >$500,000 from 6 CFAR-supporting Institutes. As one measure of '"value added," space and funding for AIDS research has increased ~ 4x and 10x, respectively, compared to all UW research during the 1990s. Our CFAR has 204 members and 81 trainees. This proposal includes 10 funded Cores including: A) Administration, B) Development, which funded 17 NIAs since 1994, C) Biostatistics, which coordinates access to a UW HIV/AIDS biostatistics team;D) Clinical Research, funded several pilot grants leading to funded research and will collaborate with other cores to establish an HIV Specimen Repository Subcore;and will sponsor pilot grants for use of this repository and of Core G clinical data base;E) International Research, has coordinated research in over 50 developing countries over the past 5 years and will begin a new Subcore for HIV/AIDS Research in Women and Children;F) Clinical Retrovirology, expanded its BSL-3 space, introduced new technologies, and will initiate a new Molecular Pathology Virology Subcore;G) Health Services Research, supports longitudinal studies of problems in health care delivery and outcomes research;H) Genomics, a new core, will support genomics and bioinformatics research;I) Molecular Immunology - which developed methods for analyzing the cellular immune response to HIV, has introduced a BSL-3 flow cytometry/cell-sorting subcore;a tetramer assay subcore;and a humoral immunity subcore. Both Core H and Core I will add BIACORE facilities, for complementary, non duplicative uses;and J) SocioBehavioral and Prevention Research a new core, added due to increasing numbers of behavioral and prevention research expertise at the UW. Strategic planning for HIV/AIDS program development resulted in 180,000 sq. ft. of new or renovated space for CFAR members at the UW, including FHCRC and HMC, CHRMC, and SBRI. Ongoing strategic planning for the CFAR has been led by the Directors and the Executive Committee;guided by the new National CFAR Program Mission, and by our own CFAR theme emphasizing translational and interdisciplinary research;by assessment of strengths, needs, and opportunities represented by funded research programs and by perceptions of CFAR members;by recommendations from our External Advisory Committee, and by help from our Internal Advisory. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The UW/FHCRC CFAR includes the UW Academic Medical Center (UWAMC)-Affiliated Institutions Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, Harborview Medical Center, UW Medical Center, Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, and Seattle Biomedical Research Institute, plus the University of Hawaii. The Office of AIDS Research lists 156 HIV/AIDS awards from NIH to the UW and its local affiliates in FY06 for $165,185,715 (132 awards for $146,999,393 were "allowable"), up from $9.1 M in 1988, $25.9M in 1997, and $79.4M in 2001. Our CFAR is located in the Dept of Global Health of the Schools of Medicine and Public Health, and has 321 faculty and research scientist members (including 97 of 98 Pis who received NIH AIDS- related grants in FY06) and 69 trainee members. This proposal includes 10 funded Cores: A) Administration, B) Developmental. C) Biometrics: D) Clinical Research: E) International: F) Clinical Retrovirology;G) Clinical Epidemiology and Health Services Research: H) Computational Biology, a new core;I) Immunology: and J) Sociobehavioral and Prevention Research (which supports our Community Action Board);and 3 Scientific Programs: (1) Mathematical Modeling for HIV/STD Research: (2) Health Systems and Strategies Research, and (3) a new program on AlPS-Associated Infections and Malignancies. The CFAR provides core services, research training and technical assistance;promotes and facilitates collaborations between research, clinical, and service programs;has helped to develop over 200,000 sq. ft. of facilities for HIV/AIDS research;organizes community relationships;provides strategic planning for these activities;and leverages additional foundation, private, corporate, and institutional funding for HIV/AIDS research programs totaling approximately $50,000,000 in 2006. Strategic planning for HIV/AIDS facilities development, much of it initiated and guided by CFAR leadership has resulted in over 200,000 sq. ft. of new or renovated space for CFAR members since 1997. Thus, our CFAR's added value is reflected in part not only by the 18-fold increase in total NIH HIV/AIDS research funding from 1988 through 2006 (compared with a 6-fold increase in total NIH AIDS funding during this period), with commensurate increases in facilities at the UWAMC and Affiliates, but also by the leveraging of additional non-NIH funding;by state-of-the-art Core services;by commitment of matching funds from the Department, Schools, and Provost totaling over $650,000 annually for the 2008-13 period;and by waiver of indirect costs on New Investigator Awards by affiliated institutions. Our CFAR is increasingly effective, continuing to innovate, uniquely global, and committed to national, cross-CFAR initiatives such as C-NICS, the AIDS-Related Malignancy Working Group, the Socio-Behavioral Sciences Research Network, and specifically involving the CFAR Global AIDS Research Consortium in a new USAID-funded initiative for global Operations Research, Project SEARCH. CORE A: Administrative (Holmes, K.) CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): During the past 20 years, the UW CFAR Administrative Core has had primary responsibility for strategic planning and operational management of the CFAR, including financial,, personnel, and facilities management;management of Developmental Awards and CFAR supplements;curriculum development;scientific communications, including the CFAR website;outreach and external relations;planning funding initiatives and fund-raising for HIV research. The CFAR Administrative Core and the Administrative Core of the UW STI-TM Cooperative Research Center are co-located and together make up the Administrative Unit for the Research and Training activities of the UW Center for AIDS and STD, providing financial management for almost $50 million in grants and contracts, and personnel management for 200 faculty, fellows, and staff. The Aims of the Administration Core are: 1) Support collaborative, multidisciplinary, translational HIV/AIDS research and training at the UW and consortium institutions through the following activities: coordinating research and training programs and clinical services;international technical assistance;promoting growth of funding for HIV research and training;supporting development of scientific expertise of faculty;providing educational opportunities and developing HIV-related curriculum;providing scientific communication to investigators and trainees, procuring space for these activities, promoting inter- CFAR activities;and supporting community outreach;and 2) Operational management of the CFAR, including strategic planning;grants, facilities, personnel, and program management;finance and administration;advertising CFAR services and programs;support of Core and Program functions;external relations;coordinating seminars and conferences;and communications. The CFAR and STI-TM CRC Administrative Cores developed and administer the annual 2-week summer course on Principles of HIV and STD Research, which attracts over 100 investigators each year (investigators from 25 countries attended the 14th annual course in 2006);and developed the unique UW Graduate Certificate Program on AIDS and STD in 2005. This core also coordinates and administers the monthly CFAR Pathogenesis Seminar Series, the AIDS Clinical Conference Series, the annual AIDS and STD Research Symposium, and symposia organized by Scientific Programs and Cores. With the UW AIDS Education and Training Center and the STD Prevention Training Center, the CFAR sponsors ongoing community education for the 6 state NW region, with a nearly continuous series of community, regional, and international courses on AIDS and STDs. The CFAR works closely with the UW Academic Medical Center Development Office on raising private funding for HIV/AIDS research;and with the School of Medicine Dean, and the Vice Provost for Research and CEOs of affiliated institutions, obtaining substantial commitments in matching funds for the CFAR.